First Time For Everything
by AnimeGrim
Summary: OK I suck at names, don't judge. Just an AU idea that I had for a really long time. But I wont start writing about it yet, so this is like a mini side story/chapter. Make sure to review and follow. I'd love to hear all your opinions :3
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Its been ages since I last posted anything. And I'm so sorry! But with college and so much stress I just have no time to write. And when I do get time to do something I end up catching up on sleep :s

Regarding my other stories, I'll give you an update on whats going on with them:

 **"Nico Visits The Hospital":** I am doing a rewrite on this, but I've been in a huge slump. Like when I start I just don't know what to write. So I'm going to try a different approach and maybe start by writing from the middle or something. Because I really want to finish this story off soon.

 **"Home Sweet Home?":** Don't worry I haven't dropped this story at all. I have written half of the chapter down on paper, and I'll soon be typing it up and fixing a few bits here and there. So don't worry xD

 **"Muse Family":** The same with this story I haven't dropped it, I have half of it written up and I'm just deciding on how to end it.

So that's about it pretty much...and oh yeah, I've started to use tumblr a lot more so if you want to follow me ( famalament light-chan) **[just copy and paste whats in the brackets and it will be the first link]** I also post my art up on there so... if you want to check it out, it would really mean a lot :D

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live Characters**

 **(Also sorry in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes)**

* * *

A few things with this AU, its been an idea that I had for a long time. And I really wanted to write a story about it. But since I have 3 ongoing one's already I wont start it. (Until I completed at least one). So this is just like a mini little side chapter story thing.

* * *

 **xXx**

 **~Chapter 1~**

Nico sighed for the tenth time that morning. Stopping in her tracks she slowly turned around, shacking her head in disappointment, sending a glare at her dorky girlfriend. The latter had been taking her time, walking slower then usual. Despite being gifted with incredible long slender legs that would bring Nico to her knees every time. _**What was her deal anyway?**_

She tapped her foot on the pavement impatiently crossing her arms over her petite chest. The sun had been shining ever since she left her house. The light reflecting off her 3 eyebrow piercings running across the top part of her left brow.

"Anytime soon would be nice you know!" Nico said once her girlfriend was in speaking distance.

"You don't have to wait for me" the red head retorted back, folding her arms across her chest. Nico couldn't help but scoff.

"Of course I do, you might run away for all we know" grinning as she managed to make the red head blush.

"W-what are you saying! Of course I wont" she huffed turning away from the shorter girl.

 _ **God was she stubborn.**_

"Maki?" Nico questioned raising her pierced brow. She placed both her hands on the red heads shoulder, slowly turning her around. Despite being stubborn, Maki complied with Nico's request, once turned back around she could feel warm hands cup her face.

"Maki are you OK? You've been acting weird ever since I picked you up" Nico asked stroking her girlfriends check. The red head sighing in bless, closing her eyes wanting to let this warm sensation last. Feeling more calmer then before, she reopened them meeting her partners gaze.

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Maki said giving Nico her best smile. _ **God Maki you're such a bad liar.**_

"Come on Maki, I know you better then this" she scanned her partners face, waited for a response but nothing came.

"Are you scared?"

"W-What! what are you talking about? Of course I'm not" Maki retorted back, face fully flushed. _**Oh I see now.**_

Nico couldn't help but smirk at Maki's cute reaction. "Its OK to be scared, this is going to be your first tattoo after all"

"I'm not scared!" The red head argued back.

"Sure you keep telling yourself that" Nico chuckled letting go of Maki's face. Turning around she walked away, leaving the flustered tsundere behind.

 **xXx**

"Did it hurt?"

"Hum?"

"Did it hurt...you know...when you first got it done?" The red head was now walking at a relatively normal pace, matching Nico stride for stride.

"Well...I did have 3 done after all...and" Nico moved her head to the side trying to get a better glimpse of red head. Maki was relatively calm, but a slight hint of fear could be seen. _ **Shit, it hurts so much but I can't tell her that.**_

"Well you see, its...its kind of like a little prick, yeah a little prick nothing more" She was pleased with her little fib, only hoping that Maki bought it.

"Nico you're not so good at lying yourself" Maki said a small grin on her face. _**Fuck!...well so much for protecting her.**_

"All right fine, it hurts so fucking much! Millions of tiny needles piercing your skin at the same time. How could that not hurt?" As soon as she finished, she immediately regretted it. Looking at her lovers frightened face going pale by the second.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" she took Maki's hand in her own, wincing a bit when the red head gripped them tightly.

"I didn't mean that, honestly its not that bad" She started to panic, but kept her cool.

"Maki, honestly if I could get it done, then you can definitely do it" Nico said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Your right Nico, I can't back out now!"

"I've been wanting it for so long now"

"That's the spirit Maki!" Nico grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you Nico" Maki smiled back, the two black hoops of her spider piercing, on the left side of her lips, glistened in the sun.

There destination was close, Maki could feel the adrenaline pumping in her body. Today was the day she was going to get her first tattoo.

Nico continued to walk on, but stopped once she felt someone grab her hand. Turning around to meet a flustered Maki, she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Don't get the wrong idea...I just want to make sure you'll be by my side, through the whole process"

Nico couldn't help but chuckle, she intertwined her hand with her lovers before brining it up to her face, giving her partners knuckles a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be there all the way"

 **xXx**

"We're here! Lily Whites Parlour" Nico said looking up at the sign, Maki looked up at the sign as well with a questioning look. _**What a strange name for a tattoo parlour.**_

Nico walked in first, relieved to be getting out of the heat and into an air-conditioned room.

"Nozomi, we're here!" Nico called out despite there being other customers, it didn't bother her in the slightest. A women with braided purple hair, walked out from the back a huge grin on her face. As she walked closer Maki could make out the various tattoos on the older girls body. She couldn't help but be in awe. The purpleneet also had angle bites under her lips and three eyebrow piercing going across the top part of her left brow much like Nico's.

"Nicochi! Its so good to see you" the women going by Nozomi pulled Nico into a hug, pushing the smaller girls face into her huge rack. Maki couldn't help but glare as Nico was struggling to get out of Nozomi's grasp. After a few minutes Nozomi finally let go, the smaller girl dropped to the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell Nozomi! I could have suffocated, you damn boob monster" Nico yelled

"Ara Nicochi there is no need to be jealous" Nozomi said with a grin, sticking her chest out in pride.

"Gugh!" Nico clenched her hand into a fist. _**One day her boobs will grow, that would show Nozomi.**_

"Ahum?" Maki coughed into her hand, trying to break up the silence. Which had worked when Nozomi turned her gaze towards her.

"Oh you must be Nicochi's girlfriend, its nice to finally meet you" Nozomi flashed her a smile, giving her an innocent look.

"It's nice to meet you as well, my name is Maki Nishikino" returning Nozomi's smile with her very own. Nico got off the ground and took her rightful place by Maki's side.

"Anyway, Maki here is going to get her very first tattoo, do you think you can do it?" Nico asked.

"I'm sorry Nicochi, but as you can see" Nozomi gestured to the people sitting at the side waiting for their turn "I'm kind of busy". Nico couldn't help but frown.

"How about Umi?"

"She's got tattoos and piercing appointments back to back, so she won't be free at all"

"Damn" Nico turned to look at Maki, after getting so pumped the red head couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Well there is still Rin-Chan" Nozomi said not wanting anyone to leave her parlour disappointed.

"Rin-Chan? Is she new?" Nico asked. _**Wait Rin-Chan?**_ Maki thought _**no it couldn't be.**_

"Yeah, she just joined us a few months ago. But she is really good at getting the hang of things very quickly" Nico turned to Maki, wanting to know her opinion on this.

"I guess its worth a shot" the latter said with a shrug.

"Perfect! Rin-Chan could you come here please" Nozomi called out.

A few minutes later a ginger haired girl stumbled out from the back, but managed to regain her balance before she could fall over. "Man I always forget about that random last step" she said rubbing her neck sheepishly before walking over to the three girls.

"Did you need me Nozomi Senpai nya?"

"Yes I need you to do a tattoo for Maki-Chan" Nozomi said

"Wait? Maki-Chan!" Rin looked passed Nozomi when she noticed the red head.

"Maki-Chan!" Rin yelled throwing herself at the tsundere.

"Rin! What do you think you're doing!" Maki yelled back trying to push the energetic girl off her, but it was no use.

"Wait do you both know each other?" Nico and Nozomi asked.

"She goes to the same university as me, and she's also my flatmate" Maki said with a sigh.

"Well that's really convenient" Nico said.

"Well it looks like I can leave Rin-Chan in your care, if you need anything I'll be at the back" Nozomi said waving goodbye, before walking out.

"Don't worry Maki-Chan, you'll be safe with Rin nya" The ginger reassured her, before walking off to prepare a station, for her to use.

Maki started to feel nervous again, her confidence now gone right out the window. _**Maybe this was a bad idea**_. She couldn't help but jump in fear as she felt someone touch her hand. Looking down she could see their hand intertwined with hers giving a reassuring squeeze. Looking back up she meet Nico's loving gaze.

"Don't worry Maki I wont be going anywhere"

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed it! Make sure to follow and review, it would mean a lot if you could tell me your opinions and ideas. So until next time :D**


	2. Plans

Hey everyone, Happy Valentines Day! Hope you all had fun.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live Characters.**

 **(Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes)**

* * *

 **xXx**

 **~Chapter 2~**

"Ki…Ma….Maki wake up!" Yelled the figure standing next to the red heads bed, tugging at her blanket. The latter in response grumbled, curling up into a little ball so as to, preserve any heat that was left. _**Why me?**_

"I swear to God Nishikino, get your lazy ass out of bed" the irritated figure said throwing the unwanted blanket onto the floor, grabbing onto the red heads arm, dragging her out of bed.

"Ouch! Eli let go! My arm is still healing" Maki hissed tugging her arm out of the blonds hands.

"Maki its been almost a week, your arm should be fine" the blond responded back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…I'm sensitive" Maki whispered the last part, rubbing the side of her arm. It had been almost a week since Maki had gotten her first tattoo done at "Lily Whites Parlor" it had been painful but with the way it turned out she couldn't be happier.

"Sensitive my ass, Little. Miss. Heartbreaker. Nishikino" Eli snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh God, don't you even start. You were quite the eye candy, back in your university days, or have you forgotten?" Maki said with a smirk as Eli's face turned bright red.

"Watch your mouth Nishikino, and for God sake's hurry up and get changed" Eli walked over to the red heads wardrobe, grabbed some clothes and chucked it at the latter's face.

"I'll give you 10 minutes, to get changed and get downstairs. If you're not I'll personally come up and drag you down regardless of what you're wearing" and with that the quarter Russian left the room.

Maki waited until Eli's footsteps could not be heard anymore, before pulling off the top that had landed on her head. With a sign she got up and walked to the windows opening them up, and taking a deep breath of fresh air. She would have stayed like this, admiring the beautiful scenery if it hadn't been for Eli's little threat. The red head walked back to her bed, where her clothes had landed and pulled on some jeans, a T-shirt and a black hoodie. Now fully dressed she walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair into a messy ponytail, clipping her bangs to the side. Looking into the mirror turning her body left and right she nodded her head, fully satisfied. She walked into her private bathroom, and did her usually morning routine, before walking out a few minutes later, feeling fully refreshed and now wide awake. Looking once more in the mirror she checked her spider piercing, to see if anything had happened while she was brushing her teeth, noticing that nothing looked out of place, she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

 **xXx**

"Honk Honk out of the way Makels!" yelled a familiar voice coming from behind her. The red head couldn't help but grown.

"No fair Honoka-Chan you had a head start! And Kayo-Chins pancakes are mine!" Yelled an angry Rin charging right behind them.

"Tough luck kid!" Honoka laughed behind her, before turning a sharp corner reaching the staircase. Maki had been waiting, leaning across the banister, arms crossed over her chest.

"Run Makels run!" Honoka yelled as she got closer, the red head responded with a glare. _**There is no way I'm running in the morning.**_ Despite what she had thought, Honoka had grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs with her.

"Mac! I can't believe you betrayed me" Rin gasped as she watched Maki running behind Honoka.

"Makels? Mac? What the hell guys its Maki!" The red head yelled at the both of them as she ran down the last few set of stairs.

"So you want us to call you Roll instead of Makels and Mac?" Rin asked as she joined her friends on the bottom floor.

"What? No just Maki is fine"

"Awhhhh but that's no fun Makels" Honoka said as she walked into the kitchen

"Sorry Mac" Rin said following Honoka. The red head just sighed, _**how did I end up becoming their friend?**_

 **xXx**

"Well you 3 certainly took your time" Umi said as she placed her mug of coffee back onto the table. Honoka, Rin and Maki walked in and took a seat at the table, Honoka sat next to Umi while Rin and Maki sat on the opposite side.

"That's OK I saved some pancakes for the 3 of you" Hanayo spoke up from her place at the stove.

"Yay! Kayo-Chins pancakes are the best" Rin cheered excitedly, slinging an arm around Maki's shoulder.

"Rin its just pancakes" the red head said dully, rolling her eyes.

"AHSKJAHSKAS Just pancakes!?" Honoka said in disbelief slamming her hands on the table, startling the other 3.

"Behave yourself Pan-girl" Umi said sternly pulling Honoka back down onto her chair.

"Mouhhh Umi-Chan you meanie" The ginger pouted in her seat.

"Your pancakes are ready" Kotori called out walking with two plates in her hand followed by Hanayo holding the last plate. They placed the three plates on the table, earning a quick thank you before the 3 girls started eating. Once done, they pushed the plates away from themselves, patting their full stomachs.

"Man I take it back, Hanayo you make the best pancakes" Maki said with an apologetic smile

"I told you Makels, you should listen to me more" Honoka said.

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Looks like you're all done" Eli walked into the kitchen with Nozomi, in her hand were some documents.

"What's that Eli?" Kotori asked curiously.

"Oh this is just some plans" the blond said smugly

"Plans? What plans?" Maki said looking from Eli to Nozomi

"I'm glad you asked Roll" the late member of Muse walked into the kitchen. Walking towards Eli and Nozomi taking her place in the middle.

"Pack your bag losers we're going on a trip!" Nico yelled excitedly!

"What!?" the remaining girls yelled.

"We can't what about me Rin, and Hanayo we still have to attend university" The red head said.

"Don't worry, in a month its going to be the holidays, so it will be fine" Nozomi replied back.

"We thought of everything, so you all don't have to worry" The blond said while placing her plans onto the table for everyone to read

"Just make sure you don't have any planes for next month" The twin tail girl said, everyone responded with a nod.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, make sure to leave a review!**


End file.
